spongestormfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkstorm Multiversal Season 3 Episode 2: Darker Magic
Darkstorm has been King of Apocalia for the longest time and the universe that he knew continues to surprise him on his new adventure. He was on a diplomatic mission to the Raptoran Homeworld when the storm outside the palace gets worse confusing the rift sending him to a universe unknown to him. Welcome to the Multiverse. Recap Last Time on Darkstorm Multiversal I wondered through the rift believing it would take me home to where I wanted to go but I guess the powers at play had other Ideas and I ended up here in the land of Equestria meeting some rather friendly beings, which was new to me. Now I have been invited by the standing rulers of this world to have a sit-down and meal with them my only hope is that they understand that trust is a double-edged sword. THere is nothing more dangerous than an Apocalian with a broken trust. Transcript Darkstorm:(Getting ready to meet the princesses putting his long dark hair into a ponytail before putting his crown on) Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Ed Wreck, Double G & Eddy Green: (waiting at the Train Station with Twilight Sparkle) Darkstorm:(Smokes in wearing Royal Attire) Double G: Welcome Darkstorm. Rarity: And Oh my... you must be fully clothed with royal attire. It is very fitting for your trip to Canterlot for dinner. Darkstorm: Peace talks are a must, I may be a king of War Race but even we must make peace. Twilight: You're a King? Darkstorm: Technically the term is Drak'Vorkata but it also Translates to Dark Lord Rainbow Dash: Alright then. Whatever that meant. Double G: Excuse us & apologies for asking, but what do you mean by both "War Race" & Dark Lord? Darkstorm: I am the king of a race of beings who live for war, fighters, warriors. The term "Drak'Vorkata" is their king who rules the entire world but it also translates to Dark Lord. Its a long story involving my family. Twilight: Aren't Dark Lord's evil, I mean your so nice. Darkstorm: Its a common mistake because of the term. Eddy Green: Ok, sorry. Sometimes titles can be a bit misleading, you know. You are actually a very nice guy. Fluttershy: A very nice show of kindness indeed. Twilight: One more thing, whats with the sword? Darkstorm: That is an even longer story. (The train arrives at the station) Twilight: Ready? Darkstorm: There is no turning back now. Ed Wreck: (smiling) Have fun on your trip to Canterlot. Pinkie Pie: (smiling as well) And good luck on meeting with the Princesses. Darkstorm: (Smiles) I promise I won't let you down (Salutes) Twilight:(Giggles and gets on the train) Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Ed Wreck, Double G & Eddy Green: (waving goodbye to Twilight & Darkstorm, wishing them the best of luck) (In Canterlot) Darkstorm: Walking Next to Twilight) Quite the interesting place Twilight: It does have its charm Darkstorm: It's like the Capital Back home Twilight: If I may ask if we could stop by my parents afterward, it's a social visit. Darkstorm: I do not mind, I think its nice that you visit. Twilight:we are here, now please be nice even if some are hostile to you please don't attack. Darkstorm: You have my word I will be on my best behavior, my sword will remain Sheathed unless true evil attacks. Twilight: Thank you (walks into Canterlot palace with Darkstorm heading to the Great Hall) Unicorn Guard: I must ask that you hand in your sword sir, safety Precaution. Darkstorm: Ok then, just do not lose it (Takes Bloodlust off his belt handing it to the Guard) The Guard uses his magic and puts it in a locker Twilight Knocks on the large wood doors of the great hall Celestia: (had been busy setting up the dinner table) (smiles) Welcome Twilight & Darkstorm, I take it that you accepted my invitation.